The Existing Tree
Notice: This is to be entered in Round 2 of The Christmas Pasta Tournament, I am against Icydice The Master of Pasta's, all I can do is Stand Up To Him, This pasta is detailed and may seem boring in the beginning but keep reading and you will see how good it gets. "Pasta contains 1 - 5 Chapters." Written by League Fighters '''Please Leave Some Feedback! '''Chapter 1 There once was an Existing Tree that was worshiped by many players who would give there offerings to it, the tree was decorated for every occasion and which they would surround it with occasional chests, the tree would be located in the middle of mine-craft, and players who worshiped it would guard it at night to kill the mobs who would try to destroy it. The tree contained special powers that would bend the layers of mine-craft and would be able to turn any of your items into what you wished for' however you would have a price to pay before you got what you wanted and the tree would usually send you on a quest to get something that it wanted. Going on quests are hard as the tree usually sends you on quests against monsters more terrifying than your average Enderman you would occasionally find stalking you from a distance, the monsters would slobber and chase you until you kill it with your trusty diamond sword, now the existing tree was almighty' so it would take more than a Diamond Pickaxe to destroy it. The tree was sinister and would sacrifice players who didn't help the town, the players who didn't help the tree or just did nothing but help them selves would be sacrificed in the Ban Pit, you would die in the pit and you would respawn as a item or just a tree, you wouldn't be able to control the item or the block you where, yet the players would control you and they wouldn't be able to hear anything you where saying. The Existing Tree would posses players who tried to destroy it, it would make them do there bidding like decorating it or making the player go on a kill hunt, when The Existing Tree was done, the account would give the controls back to the player and the player would be killed by lightning striking them, and they would be banned afterwards. Miners such as Wolfe and Jim would usually sneak up on the tree and mine chunks of it, the existing tree has always tried to kill them but they would escape the tree's clutches to live another day, the existing tree got tired of players who didn't listed and thought that players with there own minds didn't deserve to live, so the tree sund some terrifying mobs who ran threw the town and killed the players, at least some of them.' On Christmas, the worthy players who would be able to stay and serve the tree and live back int here homes, and even own a terrifying monster, the tree's army had died from the cold and the tree once again let some players be worthy, the tree was all powerful but only one weakness the tree had and that was being a tree, even though it was tough it couldn't fight a load of players with axes at once, the towns miners decorated the tree, and they would log off to join back the next day and celebrate the tree's anniversary. Chapter 2 The tree's anniversary was celebrated on christmas day and all they all sacrificed there pigs and most of there diamonds and findings, there was a rule that the tree made and that was to never go to the nether, the tree built a nether portal and end portal and had locked them off, The Existing Tree was made on christmas so that's why the tree would always have blocky jingle bell head on the top of it, no one would be allowed to go in, but of course that's where I come in, me and my friends Zelkiar and Longhorn decided to break in, we seized all of the Terrifying Monsters, and we had to kill a few Mutant Bats. We made it to the Nether Portal and mined down the obsidian bars, we went in to see a the nether empty, the tree must've had a nether portal below itself also, we could tentacles all of the nether, like it was covered in it, there was also a player wearing a brown skin sitting in a mine-cart, we where in the nether to gather some lava to help build our canon to destroy the tree who ruled mine-craft. I asked it "Hello we are here for some lava" there wasn't any around and The Nether would usually contain lots of lava because its called the nether for a reason, the brown skin player ejected from the cart and walked towards us and stopped, "Should we attack" my friends Longhorn asked, "No, not yet" I said in the game, The Brown Skin stared at us. It told us "If you are trying to kill the existing tree, keep in mind it has a army of Christmas Tree's since it's christmas, I stepped back and fell threw a gap, I lost 1 HP bar, "It's ok just keep talking to him" I say Longhorn and Zlekiar glitch for a few, I made it up the cobblestone's because I used to be able to build stairs in a fashionable way however I wasn't able to do that since The Tree was added, I made it up and found my self up a tall empty hole in the wall, I looked down to see my friends, The Game began to lag as my friends began to lose health, I quickly rushed down the stairs back to where the gap was, and found my friends entering a nether portal. The Brown Player must've possesed them to show The Existing Tree, I had to do something, I ran towards the portal, and the instance a bunch of Cobblestone was placed in a T, the way you would build a Iron Golem in mine-craft, a head dropped on it, and it formed some gray player. "Hello, I am V3g0z your once in a lifetime Overpowered Character" it said, I pulled out my sword as it was blocking my path and I swung at saw the player die in front of my character, it dropped a Nether Star, and I returned out of The Nether Portal and used my last ender-pearl to get back to the city in time, I went to my chest's and switched out my skin quickly to a work skin so the monsters and the brown skin guy wont notice me. The Brown skin guy was seen talking to the Giant Tree, there was a few Christmad Tree's which when I mined it, they made ghast's sounds, I quickly ran to the cave when The Brown Skin guy caught me running. WIP